Surprise gift
by CoopDaWhoop
Summary: it's beast boy's birthday,but he didn't expect this kind of gift from Raven. and neither was Raven. BBxRae  T for safety
1. Chapter 1

"Rayne, get your sister out of here now!" cried a young woman as she blocked an attack from hitting the two girls. "But mom-""no buts get her out of here now!" snapped the woman as she flew forward. The two girls ran following their mothers orders but were cut off by a robot slouched over with razor sharp claws. The robot raised its hand prepared to take down its targets with one strike, completely oblivious to pair of glowing talons striking down at it. The robot fell and there stood a boy much older than the two girls. "Levis!" the younger girl cried.

"Here Fang, take this picture and this letter and give it to mom and dad" ordered Levis. The little girl looked back at where she and her sister left their mother in confusion. "No Fang I mean use your powers and go back in time, warn mom and dad before any of this started, if they know about it then maybe the titans might stand a chance. Okay?" asked Levis. Fang nodded. She started to concentrate, she felt the pull, when a noise distracted her and broke her concentration. She turned and saw a horrifying sight.

A massive beast with a wild mane was tossed right in front of them. Its wounds were numerous; it was barely conscious and breathing heavily. "Dad!" "Papa!" Fang broke into a run and held onto the head of the beast. "Papa, please don't die!" cried fang. "Dad! What happened!" cried Rayne and Levis. Fang felt her father's will fading slowly. "Papa, Papa!, Please Papa! Don't go, I'm scared!" she cried. She opened her mind and flew herself into her father's mind. She could feel his frustration of losing, his anger for having his family targeted, and his fear of not being able to protect his beloved children. _Papa, Levis wants me to go back in time and warn you about this. But I don't want to leave you, I'm scared papa! _cried the little girl. _Fang, you must do this. You have to warn us of this threat before it's too late. you must go and warn your mother and me and our team before it's too late _answered her father.

_But I'm scared, I still can't control my powers. What if something bad happens?_

_You're mother can help with that, and don't worry I will never let anything happen to any of my children. I will always be there to protect you. Now concentrate Fang, papa will be right here beside you._

Fang sat up, tears running down her face as she struggled to concentrate. The tugging feeling returning once again. She opened her eyes once more and saw her sister attempting to heal the beast, her hands glowing blue. "dad, you have to get up. They're coming for us, we have to run away, please dad get up!" pleaded Rayne. A group carrying armed lasers was heading their way.

"There they are! Fire at will!" cried one of the men. Barrages of lasers were coming their way. As the tugging sensation began to pull Fang away, the last of the battle she saw was the gigantic beast shielding them from the lasers with its body howling in pain. "PAPA~!"

The little girl was pulled into a vortex, flinging her into the past. When she was thrown out into the past she landed in a pile of snow. She was in jump city. Years before it all started. Fangs eyes were filled with tears. She was cold, scared, alone, and devastated. Her teary eyes began to glow an unearthly red. Black energy swirled behind her and began to manifest itself. The energy formed into a shadowy image of the beast that had just recently protected her life, by sacrificing it's own. The little girl cried out in anger, as did the shadow beast. their cries rang throughout the night of the city.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. The alarm in the tower of the teen titans sounded off. "Titans Trouble!" cried Robin. "Dude who commits crimes in the middle of the night!" whined Beast Boy as he dragged himself to the main room.

"it seems that an animal had gotten loose and abducted a little girl, the only thing is that no one has ever seen an animal like it before" announced Robin as he typed away furiously at the keyboard. "and the other strange thing is that the animal is attacking anything that tries to get near the girl"

"so what's it want with the girl?" asked Cyborg.

"I don't know, but someone did catch an image of the animal though" replied Robin as he clicked on the image. The picture expanded to fill the view of the screen. Starfire gasped and the others eyes widened as they saw the animal that they knew all too well. It was the beast. All eyes turned to Beast Boy. "we gotta save her now dudes" he stated and took off full speed, the rest of the team followed in suit.

Raven flew ahead, she knew how dangerous that animal could be, she was attacked by it herself. In all honesty she was a little scared of that thing, it must be worse for the child. She arrived and saw the beast circling the little girl. Raven could feel the girl's fear, but she could also feel rage and sadness from the girl. "Hang on little girl, we'll save you" assured Raven. She attempted to fling the beast away from the girl using her powers only to find that she couldn't. "azarath metrion zinthos!" she chanted and the nearby lampposts were uprooted and flung at the beast. it collided with the beast and flung it into a wall. The sound caused the little girl to scream. The beast jumped up from the rubble and slammed raven into the ground.

Raven was stunned and looked helplessly as the beast sniffed at her. It growled and stepped back from her. Raven couldn't understand what was going on. she turned and saw the little girl looking at her with glowing red, tear filled, eyes. Raven slowly sat up and made her way towards the girl. The girl mumbled something Raven could not hear. "what?" she asked. "mama, help me" she whimpered.

"Don't worry, I'll get you to your mommy, I promise"

"Mama!" the girls eyes went wide with fear as the beast started to charge. Raven looked behind her and saw the Beast charging at her. Raven scooped up the little girl and flew as high as she could, away from the animals reach. "Mama help me please, I can't get rid of it" the girl pleaded. Raven was shocked and confused. This little girl in her arms was proclaiming to be her daughter. The others finally arrived. They jumped out and got into action.

Cyborg blasted at the beast with his sonic cannon, but to no avail. The animal seemed invulnerable to most of their attacks. Starfire's bolts of energy didn't have any effect and neither did robins gadgets.

Beast boy didn't like doing that morph, but it seemed like the only thing that stood a chance. he felt the change, the primal instincts in him becoming alive. This was not their territory to be in, he would fight and make any who dared enter his territory submit or face their doom. The beast was unleashed. He let out a howl and challenged his opponent.

The two beasts circled each other, sizing up the other. Beast boy charged in and bit down on the others neck. Something wasn't right here. He could feel some presence there, but his teeth sunk down into nothing. The two wrestled at each others throats tearing away fur and clawing at one another's bodies. Beast boy was losing though. His hits didn't seem to do anything to the opponent. His claws seemed to go right through it. He was getting exhausted. Even with the help of the other titans. It didn't seem to do anything. He was beaten down, the beast stood over the fallen beast boy.

Raven had been finding it difficult to fly with a little girl who refused to let go of her especially in battle. But as she saw Beast Boy get beaten down by the beast she was in total shock. "beast boy!" she shouted.

Fang kept her eyes shut during the entire time Raven was flying around until she heard Raven yell out beast boy's name, and she opened them and saw the black beast ready to deliver the crushing blow. "NO~!" she shrieked, hand reaching out towards beast boy. As the black beast swung its arms down it disappeared like someone had blown out a candle. Fang fell limp in Raven's arms. She mumbled softly at Raven "I'm sorry I almost hurt papa mommy" and with that she fell unconscious.

Raven thought this could not get any weirder. Some little girl showing up calling her mother, and the beast disappearing like that. She was tired and worn out. She got into the car and sat down. The little girl snuggled up against her. As she looked at the little girl she saw a bit of crumpled paper in her front pocket on her overalls. She pulled on the piece of paper and a photo came falling out as the paper came out of the pocket. Raven picked up the photo and read the writing on the back. Our happy little family was what it read. "her family, did she run away?" asked Raven as she turned over the photo.

A red blush decorated her face as she looked at the picture. There was a woman that held the young girl that was now in raven's arms and two children standing by her side. The boy had a tinge of green in his skin and his hair was a messy spiky mess. His eyes were the same color as Raven's and the girls had the same kind of skin tone to Raven. The older girl had Raven's eyes as well, and almost the same expression, with a little pointed tooth right outside of her mouth. The younger girl had the same tooth sticking out as well. But her eyes were emerald green. All the kids had one thing in common, their ears were pointed at the end. The thing was, that it was the parents that shocked raven the most. The girl's mother looked like Raven, if this was raven, adulthood was something to look forward too. As for the father, if there was anything that would make her mind go haywire right now, this one just made an atomic bomb go off in her head. There was no mistaking who this person was, after all how many people had _GREEN skin_?. _This is awkward _thought Raven.

The awkwardness just went to a higher level when Beast Boy climbed into the car and plop right in the middle of the seat next to Raven. "What a way to start off my birthday, at one in the morning" groaned Beast boy. "it's only going to get a lot weirder now, Beast boy" muttered Raven as he dropped his head back against the seat.

"You say something Rae?"

"Nothing, dear"

"What was that?" Beast boy asked trying to clean his ear if he heard correctly.

"go to sleep Beast Boy!" snapped Raven.


	2. Chapter 2

Coop: don't own the show, only Fang, and her siblings are my creations.

* * *

Beast Boy had gone straight to sleep. His body was worn out from the fight. He felt as if all he had been doing was fighting his shadow, and the shadow had a mean right hook.

"So what're we gonna do with the kid?" asked Cyborg as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"We can start searching for her parents in the morning, but for now we should take her to the tower and let her rest there" answered Robin. The teens headed back to their home and beast boy instantly headed straight back to his room once they reached the tower.

The other titan's tried to make a space for the girl to sleep and have her rest there for the night. Raven was the last to leave when she saw black energy swirl around the girl. Raven gasped and tried to grab the girl but stared in shock as the black energy formed into a cat which purred and snuggled near the girl. "It was you" whispered Raven. The girl's peaceful expression started to twist into that of fear. The cat suddenly stood up and started to snarl and hiss at anything that moved. Raven could feel what the girl was feeling, she was having a nightmare.

Raven blocked the cat from attacking her as she shook the little girl awake. As Fang's eyes opened, the cat disappeared just as the beast had. "Mommy" she said as she looked at Raven.

"You had a nightmare?" asked Raven. The girl nodded. "What was it?" she asked.

"It was Papa, he tried to save us, and he. He" the little girl started to choke up and whimper, tears forming up again in her eyes. Raven held the child close to her and the little girl cut loose and started to cry again.

"It's going to be okay, m-mo-mommy's here" stuttered Raven. Those words were something she never thought she would ever say. After the girl stopped crying raven tucked her in. "now get some rest, it's going to be a big day tomorrow"

"Okay, goodnight mama" said the little girl.

"Good night, uhm"

"Fang mama, I'm fang" she yawned.

"Goodnight Fang" said Raven. She lay down next to her daughter and closed her eyes.

It was early morning and the warmth of the sun fell through the windows. Raven woke up and pulled herself off the couch. Fang was still asleep, her hair just like her mother's fell across her face snoring ever so lightly. "I still can't believe that I'm her mother" muttered Raven as she began to make herself a pot of tea. She went back to the sleeping child and pulled out the paper she had put back in the pocket and began to read it. The sound of the door whooshed open and Raven turned to see the other titans minus beast boy, standing in the hallway with boxes of many assortments.

"You're awake, good" said robin as he went over and placed his box on the table. The others did the same and began to take the contents of the boxes.

"Greetings to you friend Raven, will you join us in the decorating for Beast boy's day of birth?" asked Starfire, greeting her friend with a gentle hug.

"Yes I'll help, now will you please let go of me?" answered Raven, struggling to break free from the Tamaranians grip. "Glorious! We shall have much fun in the festivities of today's celebration shall we not?" exclaimed Starfire.

"SHH! You're going to wake her-"Raven began, a little groan was heard and all eyes turned to see Fang stretching out and climbing off the couch. "Up" she finished. The little girl walked on over with half sleepy eyes towards the girls and hugged Raven. "Good morning mama" she said groggily. Raven patted her on the head.

"Fang, go and wash up, we'll have some breakfast after alright?" said Raven leading Fang to the sink. Raven could feel three pairs of eyes looking at her as she helped her daughter wash up. She turned and looked at her friends questioningly. "What?"

"Raven, she just called you her mother" replied Cyborg trying to emphasize on the "mother" part.

"You're point?" she asked.

"Well, it's just, you being a mother seems kind of, I don't know, strange" answered a nervous Robin rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you saying I wouldn't be a good mother?" raven snapped.

"it is not that Raven, but I believe is it not strange that you are at this age in life and already have a young little bumgorf to watch over when you have not yet to do the intercourse?" Star fire asked innocently.

Raven's face turned red at the comment Starfire had made, but she shook it off. "She really is my daughter, this photo she had is of her and her family, it turns out I'm a mother of three" she explained holding up the photo while trying to hide the face of the father. The others raced over and looked at the photo.

"well if this is you and your three kids Rae, then who's the lucky guy who's the dad of this little girl?" asked Cyborg, reaching out for the photo but Raven pulled it back out of his reach. "C'mon Rae, I saw someone else in that photo why can't I see who it is?" he whined as he tried to snatch the photo. The whole group tried to wrestle the photo away from Raven's grasp when the doors opened and Beast boy walked into the room.

"What's up dudes and dudettes, the birthday boy's in the house!" announced Beast boy as he walked right up to the group and opened his arms wide.

"Happy birthday Beast Boy!" replied the group. In that little distraction of wishing Beast boy a happy birthday Robin managed to snatch the picture out of Raven's hand.

"I can't believe it" gasped Robin. His eyes were wide in shock as he looked at the photo.

"Who is it Robin? Don't hold out on us man spit it out!" cried Cyborg as he shoved the picture into his view. "No way" he said. "It's-"

"Papa!" screamed Fang. She jumped down from the stool next to the sink and tackled Beast boy. "Happy birthday daddy!" she giggled.

"Uh, Why are you calling me daddy little girl?" asked beast boy. He was starting to freak out, he was not expecting some little girl he had just saved earlier at night to run up to him and call him daddy. He looked up at the others asking for some kind of explanation only to have them look at him and back down at the photo that was in Robin's hand. "Dudes? What's going on and why is this little girl calling me daddy?" he asked.

"Her name is Fang" replied Raven, her cheeks starting to burn red.

"Okay Fang, I appreciate that you wanna like celebrate my birthday and everything, but why are you calling me daddy?" he asked the little girl who clung to his waist. She looked up at him in confusion then answered "I'm your daughter".

"I have a what!" he screamed jumping a good three feet into the air. He was still a teenager! He didn't even have a girlfriend and now he suddenly had a daughter? What was going on here? He didn't even have sex with anyone! "But I, Who would, I don't, what's going on here!" he cried. He looked at each of their faces and no one seemed willing to give an answer. Raven had floated over and held Beast boy's shoulder.

"This is going to be a bit of a shock beast boy, but Fang is from the future, and she is our daughter" she stated looking sternly into his eyes. "whoa, you mean she can time travel and stuff and she wound up here like something out of a sci fi movie and she's here with like some kind of warning to change the future so we don't-" beast boy stopped in midsentence when he remembered something from Raven's earlier statement. "Did you just say she was OUR daughter?" he asked looking shocked and confused. "Surprise, beast boy. She's our daughter" she answered. And with that Beast Boy fainted.

* * *

Coop: congrats Beast Boy you are now a father. well that's all done with now. on to chapter 3 if i'm hit with wonderful inspiration again


	3. Chapter 3

Coop: so hey there folks, well I'm being hit with major writers block and well here's the next chapter. the show doesn't belong to me. none of the characters belong to me except for our little girl Fang and her siblings.

* * *

Beast Boy groaned and began to wake up. "Dude, what a weird dream I had. I dreamt that one girl we saved was actually my daughter and Raven was her mother" He opened his eyes and saw a pair of emerald green eyes looking back at him. "EEP!" he squealed, and tumbled backwards. Fang giggled and hopped on over to the startled teen. It wasn't a dream.

"Fang, give BB some room, the poor guy looks like he's about to pass out again"

"Sorry, Cyborg" apologized Fang and she stood back a few to let Beast Boy get some breathing space.

"DUDE! How in the world do I end up with Raven and be a dad?" Beast Boy burst out. "That's like mission impossible times infinity!" Beast boy was going nuts. He always liked Raven, but he never thought he'd ever like her like that. What with the lack of emotions, the constant bickering, and how she had to keep her emotions in check even though her father's influence over her was gone. It just didn't make sense. He was her exact opposite, he let his emotions drive him (and more or less his teammates) nuts, he would try to get along with everyone and he usually did, but it just seemed like he could never break Raven's shell and see her as she really was. That was what bothered him. How did he do it? How was it that he had managed to break through his friend's tough outer emotionless shell and allow her to feel, to love?

Seeing the green changeling burst out at the fact that he would become a father, and future husband, Raven felt a little upset at the scene he was making of it. She wasn't sure what to make of it. They were of opposite personalities, the whole idea of opposites attract don't always work out well. In fact, it seemed to justify how incompatible the two were. But hearing those words from Beast Boy seemed to almost hurt Raven. Raven left in a huff just as Beast Boy was about to finish his little rant on how impossible it was for him to be with her. "What made me think that we would ever work out anyway?" she muttered as she stormed past Fang.

"I mean, c'mon how is it that I'd be with her in the first place? She and I like each other yeah, but we bash heads more than get along, It's just…It's, it's so~"

"Papa, don't you and mama love each other anymore?" asked Fang. She was hurt seeing Beast Boy burst out like that. He made it sound like she shouldn't exist. That she was a mistake. Hearing what Raven had said also didn't help either. "Is this all because of me being here? I'll go away if that's what you want papa" whimpered Fang. Beast Boy turned and looked at the young child that would soon be his in the future. He walked up to Fang and embraced her.

"Fang, it's not your fault. No one's blaming you, I'm just shocked to find my daughter who doesn't exist yet wish me a happy birthday, and honestly dude. I'm just amazed to find out that I actually got through to Raven in the future" he continued "and Fang, you are the most amazing thing that I have ever found out about, but also the creepiest thing to find out about. Kinda like your mommy huh?"

Fang giggled and nuzzled against Beast Boy's shoulder. "Mama said you made her happy even when she didn't deserve it" Fang said as she returned her father's hug.

"Hey speaking of which, where is Raven?" questioned Beast Boy as he scanned the room for the pale skinned Empath.

"Mama got mad at what you said making it like her and you aren't supposed to be together" answered Fang.

Beast Boy slapped his hand on his forehead realizing that his words had insulted his dear friend. "Fang stay here with Cyborg, I'll go look for her"

"Hey BB wait a minute I don't really know what to do with-" Cyborg didn't get to finish his sentence as his little green buddy ran right out the door. The two looked at each other in silence. "so uh, You hungry fang?" asked Cyborg. The little raven haired girl nodded excitedly and squealed "I want uncle Cyborgs special Cheeseburgers with Cy-B-Q sauce!"

"You sure your BB's little girl? I thought you'd like that nasty tofu junk he eats" he said.

"I love tofu too, but mama tries to sneak in meat during dinner for us" answered fang.

"well alright y'all , let's go cook our little girl Cyborg's belch-tastic-Burger!" he cried, picking up the joyful little girl. A black puppy emerged out of nowhere barking happily, wagging its tail while running circles around the mechanical man.

"Raven? Raven! Raven! Raven where are you?" cried Beast Boy. He was having difficulty finding his friend throughout this entire tower. Where in the world could that girl be? Beast Boy had been banging the door to her room for the past five minutes before giving up and looking somewhere else. He searched the training room, the garage, the interrogation room, the outside danger area, not so much as a glimpse of her. He morphed into a bird and decided to search the roof before calling it quits. He reached the top of the tower and saw Robin. His heart sank. This was not the friend he was looking for. He morphed back and sat on the ledge, groaning as he lay his back against the ground.

"Hey Beast Boy what's up?"

"Dude, I can't find Raven" answered Beast Boy, covering his eyes with his arm.

"1) what did you do this time? Or if you didn't do anything then 2) what are you planning on doing?" interrogated Robin. Beast boy looked at his friend grumpily and sighed.

"I'm not up to anything Robin, and I just want to see if Raven's okay. Because earlier after I woke up I kinda started freaking out about the whole Happy Birthday here's your daughter that came from the future and by the way Raven's her mother and I kinda might have said some things that made it sound like it would never work out between me and her and, I just want to say that I was sorry if I hurt her feelings. I don't like seeing her sad or hurt."

"you know Beast Boy, we've all grown close to each other since we formed our team a few years back, and I have to say this is a side that we've never seen about you, and to be honest if there were anyone to be able to break down peoples barriers and make them feel comfortable about being themselves I'd have to say it'd be you" said Robin.

"You really think so?" asked Beast Boy, his ears perking up and his face gaining his signature grin of happiness.

"I know so, besides I have to say I think I could see it working out between you two anyway" answered Robin. "you kept an eye on her with Malchior, you try to include her in everything that you do even though sometimes it's not always a good thing, and you even went as far as becoming that beast to protect her, twice. That's a friendship that could always grow into something more. Look how Starfire and I turned out" pointed out Robin.

"Yeah, it only took the near destruction of Tokyo and the total destruction of the best place ever to have been created to make comic books to do so" beast boy snickered. Robin was not amused at that comment. "I mean, yeah that kinda makes sense, she and I could make our friendship into something more, if anything I'm kind of looking forward to the future now, I mean look at Fang. She's my daughter. Something I'm sure my parents and the Doom Patrol would've loved to see. And the fact that I actually managed to get Raven to be happy, laugh, and even show love? Dude the future is something I'm looking forward to seeing!" he laughed.

Robin's shoulders sagged. That was the one thing that was bothering him. The last time someone had time traveled here to their time, they came to steal something and Starfire ended up seeing a future that none of them wanted to ever have come true. It was one of the many events that brought them ever so closer to each other, making this team more of a family than anything else. But the thing was that if Fang had come from the future it certainly wasn't to spend some quality time with her parents on vacation. Something was wrong from Fang's time and her being here was to make sure whatever happened now would change her future.

"Beast Boy, don't you kind of wonder why you're daughter is here in the first place? In fact isn't it kind of dangerous having you AND Raven know that you're her parents?" asked Robin.

"Well she hasn't disappeared or anything so I think we might be fine. But just in case she does I suggest one of you guys make sure I get amnesia or wipe this whole thing from our memories or something like that" answered Beast Boy. "Though yeah, I'm kind of curious to know why my kid is here in the past in the first place. But first, Raven"

* * *

Coop: so hey there folks, hope you are enjoying this story because I sure as hell am getting a headache with my head only giving me small inspirations to continue. here's a little something to kind of ruin things. I'm about as much in the dark as our heroes here about Fang being in the past in the first place.

Titans: Are you kidding me!

Coop: I write on the spur of the moment leave me alone! I don't even know what the heck was written on that note in the first chapter!

Cyborg: for all we know this guy could've made that note some kind of grocery list

Coop: don't give it away you'll spoil the story!

Beast Boy: ARE YOU SERIOUS DUDE!

Coop: maybe~ 3


	4. Chapter 4

Coop: okay people so here's the next part of the story, sorry for the wait. this is actually starting to get on a roll. I'm sorry if this doesn't meet up to the expectations, you know college and all. well enjoy this chapter

* * *

Raven had stormed off in search of a place to meditate and blow off some steam. She decided to go into her room and not answer anyone if they just so happened to knock on her door. After all she was the quietest out of the entire team besides Robin. She just needed to focus her center and let push all the annoying emotions back where they were supposed to be. She began to say her mantra to help her focus. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos". She continued this for a decent amount of time until she heard soft thumps on her door.

"c'mon lil girl, she ain't in her room. She might be meditating somewhere else" she heard Cyborg say.

"Mommy's in there, I know she is" said Fang.

"How's about this? let's give your mom some more time to be by herself, it's not every day someone becomes a mom to a five year old just like that. Maybe after that she'll be ready to come on out and…uh, do some mother-daughter bonding alright Fang?" suggested Cyborg. Fang nodded and took Cyborg's hand as he lead her to go and find something else to do when they heard footsteps running frantically from behind them. They turned to see Beast boy running in their direction.

"Either of you two know where Raven might be?" asked a winded Beast Boy. The tin man and the little girl pointed at the Raven's door. Beast Boy sighed and hung his head down in defeat. "I was hoping she wouldn't be in there, I'm gonna be out here for a while" he grumbled. He did not like where this was going. He was going to have to stand out here and rap his knuckles against her door for a good half hour before she would either get fed up and slam the door open and scream at him or until he would be teleported out of the tower and launched into the sea or who knows where. Beast Boy slumped down against the door and just plopped right onto the ground. _Let's try waiting this time_ he thought to himself

"Cyborg I'm gonna stay here with my daddy" said Fang as she let go of Cyborgs hand and walked over to join her father.

"alright then, I think I'll leave you two alone for some family time" said Cyborg as he walked off to the gym to do some workouts.

"So Fang, You're my daughter. You're the youngest one I have?" asked Beast Boy as Fang walked over and sat down next to the green boy. Raven had levitated over and leaned against the door as well to hear this conversation.

"Yeah, there's me, Rayne and Levis. And~"

"Woah there Fang I don't think I should know too much about the family" beast boy said putting his hands up defensively.

"Okay"

"Well there's one thing I want to know, why are you here in the first place Fang? I'm pretty sure coming here and seeing us means something isn't right" He looked at the little girl who began to tremble.

"Fang?" Beast Boy reached out to the little girl but he froze when Fang jumped into him and started to bawl. _This girl's more confusing than her mom!_ thought Beast Boy. "What's wrong Fang?"

"I'm just scared Papa" she whimpered. She buried her face into his chest again and clung tighter to him.

"I know it must be scary being somewhere you don't really know but you've got friends here. And you have us"

"It was scarier, back home" she sniffed. "The people you used to protect are scared of you, and the rest of the titans. They're hunting us down. Anyone with powers, like us. We're at war in my time. I've only been in it for three years, all my friends from the titans are gone and any friends I made outside of the titans hate me"

_So she's come from a future like that? That's not right, we've got powers how can we be the ones that are being hunted down? _Thought Raven. "something's not right" she muttered. Apparently Beast Boy was thinking the same thing.

"How are we the ones being hunted down? That doesn't make sense" asked Beast Boy.

"I don't know that either papa, there's a really mean guy who's been hunting us down and he convinced the people to be afraid of us, you said this was like the time the teen titans were almost beaten by the brain guy" answered Fang.

"But we won that fight Fang, I held them off until we got the others free and led the titans to victory" Pointed out Beast Boy.

"Mama said it was different"

"well your mom says a lot of things are different, but that's what I kind of like about her. It's because she's different just like me and the others. Even if she's kinda creepy and all spooky, I'm glad to have her around."

The door to Ravens room whooshed open and revealed Raven with a humored Look on her face. "Raven! Look I just want to say that I'm sorry about~" Raven held up her hand in defense.

"Save it, I know I shouldn't have reacted like that seeing as you went from single most annoying person on the planet to single most annoying person on the planet with a child"

"Does this mean you forgive me?" asked Beast Boy. Raven nodded and Beast Boy's signature grin made its appearance on his face once again. Raven returned the favor with a small smirk.

"It's just like a normal night at home before the war and everyone got separated" said Fang, soaking in the moment for all it was worth.

"Separated? What happened to the titans? What happened to our friends Fang? Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and us?" asked Raven

"Nightwing is missing, Aunt Starfire is worried sick and she's one of the few titans left. Uncle Cyborg thinks that the rebels took him in for information on where to find us. He left with a search party but he was the only one who returned and he's in critical condition right now. I don't know what happened to mama, we got separated from her because of the rebels. I haven't seen her since I came here" she replied. Fang could feel the warmth seeping up into her eyes, and she could also feel the question that she was dreading to answer.

"Fang, What happened to me?" asked Beast Boy

* * *

Coop: Tada~! so they finally made up. I know it's kind of crappy and rushed but I wanted this chapter to go up, it was sitting in my computer for the longest time. well, here's a question I'm asking for you guys to help me with. Should Fang Tell her father the news about his own death? or should he find out some other way? yes I'm using a villian from the show in case you're wondering. I just don't know who it'll be.


	5. Chapter 5

Coop: so uh, here is the Next chapter. I just felt like I should really put in the silliness of it. but yeah. this may or may not entertain you.

* * *

The conversation was interrupted when the alarms in the tower started blaring. Raven and Beast Boy stood up and ran towards the common room with little Fang still in Raven's arms.

"Billy numerous is at an auto show and is attempting to steal some of the cars" explained Robin as the team ran into the living room. "Titans let's go!"

"Uh, aren't you forgetting something?" asked Raven, nodding her head at the little girl in her arms. Robin paused at the thought and replied "Well it's something between you and Beast Boy, she's your daughter and so it's up to you two to figure out what to do"

"Well, we could bring her with us" suggested Beast Boy. Raven shook her head.

"She's not going out there when she can't control her powers yet"

"Well then how about you stay with her then?"

Raven sighed and wondered why she even bothered and agreed. "Alright then, Raven keep in radio contact, be ready in case we need you" said robin. The team ran off leaving Raven alone with her daughter.

"Well, now what do you want to do?" she asked, turning towards fang. Fang had an enormous grin plastered on her face that was all too familiar to Raven.

Meanwhile….

"Yee-haw! I feel like a kid in a candy store!" cried Billy numerous as he and his copies started going after the many cars in the show. "C'mon boys let's go!"

"Right back to jail Billy" called out a voice. One of Billy's copies was hit in the back of the head by a Bird-a-rang. The rest of the Billy clones looked in the direction of where the object came from and saw none other than the Teen Titans.

"Aw man not you guys again! Hold the phone, one two three uh….hold on ain't there supposed ta be five of ya?" the villain asked noticing the shortage of one team member.

"Trust me, we've got enough to handle you" assured Robin.

"Well aren't we confident?" asked Billy as more and more of him started to show up. Robin threw smoke bombs at the group of clones and charged calling out his famous line: "Titans Go!"

Back at the tower Raven was having trouble keeping track of her daughter. "Fang?" Raven looked around and could not believe what she was dealing with. Within five minutes the titans common room was flipped upside down, almost making beast boys' room look clean compared to this mess. Fangs powers were similar to Ravens except that hers took upon animal forms. And it was those animals that were mostly to blame for this mess. _Lions, tigers, and bears, she brought an entire zoo here!_ "I hope the others are having a better luck fighting criminals instead of watching after Fang"

Beast boy was screaming as he was flung in the air and landed on Cyborg. "dude how are we supposed to beat this guy? More of these guys pop up each time we knock one down" he whined

"easy little dude, we put more down faster than he can put up!" he answered. His sonic cannon took down five of Billy's clones only to be replaced by ten more clones. "Robin! You got the sonic and I got the Boom!" Robin did a roundhouse to Billy's face and slid right in front of Cyborg. He threw one of his exploding discs and ducked as Cyborg fired his cannon taking down a big group of Billy's. "AW YEAH! We got 'em!" exclaimed Cyborg. The smoke cleared to show the group of them on the ground. With twice as many as there were before. "shit…."

Robin threw smoke bombs at the group and cried out. "Titans, fallback! We need a plan" He pulled out his communicator and opened it up. "Robin to Raven, are you there?" Raven popped up on the screen and looked slightly annoyed. "Please tell me you need my help" she answered. Robin nodded and asked "What about Fang? Who's going to watch her if you're here with us?"

"I am not the only one who is responsible for her. Let Beast Boy have some bonding time with our little bundle of joy and mayhem"

Robin nodded and called Beast Boy over. "Raven is coming as back up but she's going to switch places with you stay on call and don't try to wreck the place too badly Beast Boy" said Robin

A little pool of darkness emerged next to Beast Boy and an arm popped out and pulled him in. "Yikes!" He turned and met Raven who looked like she was on the last of her nerves. "Uh" Raven cut him off and said "Don't ask" as she disappeared and left beast boy in what was once a clean common room but now a mini jungle of a mess. "Fang?" called out Beast boy. A growl and a hiss answered the young hero. "EEP"

Raven popped up and took a look at the situation. Cyborg was running low on power using his cannon. Robin, athletic as he was, he was starting to run low on steam, even Starfire who had the most strength out of all of them wasn't able to get all of them with her starbolts and her alien strength.

The entire Billy's laughed. "Too bad there partner, looks like there ain't no one who can take down Billy numerous fast enough, I dare any of you yahoos to try and stop me"

Raven held up her hands as she hovered above everyone and said "Azaroth Metrion Zinthos". All the doors of the cars in the auto show snapped off and sandwiched as many Billy clones as they could. The result: all the clones were out cold. Raven landed softly on the ground and smirked at a job well done. "BOOYAH! Way to go girl!" congratulated Cyborg.

"Yes, Raven you did most excellent at kicking the butt of our foe Billy numerous" agreed Starfire.

The others were getting the clones rounded up for the police they did not notice that one of the many Billy numerous had managed to crawl and stagger away.

"Heh, you may have stopped me today you lucky bastards but I'll git you next time and ain't nobody gonna stop me" he promised

"Oh is that so?" called out a voice. Billy turned to face the source of the voice and saw none other than Kid Flash.

"Aw crap not you again" he whined. In a blur of red and yellow Kid flash landed a punch right in the jaw of Billy and dragged him back to the titans.

"Thanks again for doing a quick sweep to see if we missed any of him Kid flash" thanked Robin as he cuffed Billy.

"Eh, I was in the neighborhood, I'll catch you guys around" said Kid Flash, and with that he sped off in a flash of red and yellow. "who wants to drive back to the tower? My Baby finally didn't get a scratch on her in a fight" asked Cyborg holding out his arms to show that the T-car was still in one piece. He ran on over and started to hug his pride and joy. "Yes, my baby didn't get hurt once today did she? No she didn't! that's my baby" cooed the mechanical man.

"I'm ready for a nice slow drive home" answered Raven as she opened the door to the back. The door fell off its hinges and so did the other three doors. Cyborg's jaw dropped at the sight and let out a scream very similar to his best friend. High pitched and just plain UN-MANLY.

"oops"

"Don't worry baby, daddy's here daddy will make it all better don't you worry daddy's gonna make it all okay just hang in there daddy's gonna fix you up and you'll be all better" panicked Cyborg. two wrenches popped out of his forearms and he began to work like a madman on the car.

Starfire hovered over to Raven. "Raven I must ask how you and your little bumgorf are. Are things well with her?" asked Starfire.

"Well, let's just say she is definitely Beast Boy's child in some ways" said Raven as she started to rub her temples.

"How so Raven?"

"She may look like a little me and have powers similar to mines, but when she starts to relax and know you, she's a little beast girl".

Beast Boy screamed like a little girl as a shadow lion bit off the seat of his pants and growled hungrily. "Run away!" he cried grabbing the little girl who was starting to giggle at the sight of a lion with purple fabric and a little torn cloth with yellow duckies on it.

"I see, but Friend Raven you do care for her much don't you?" asked Starfire.

"How can I not? I may not know her very well but she is still my daughter Starfire" replied Raven.

"Dude seriously, Why am I being Bear hugged by a BEAR!" grunted Beast Boy as he struggled to break free from Fangs shadow bear. "I love you daddy" said fang as she snuggled up next to him. "I love ya too Fang but please tell him to let go!"

"It's just, I didn't expect this to happen, being a parent and all" muttered Raven.

Beast Boy pulled free and launched himself right into the bathroom. Shortly after he ran out of the room screaming "Giant squid in the Bathroom! Giant squid in the bathroom!" Fang stepped in front of the bathroom and peered in. a giant tentacle loomed over the little girl and was about to grab Fang when Beast boy ran back and snatched Fang up and ran in the opposite direction. "Bye bye" waved Fang, and the tentacle waved back at Fang.

"You do enjoy her company though correct? I know my bumgorf was a little troublesome at first but as a good kanorfka I had managed to get things fixed properly, of course with the help of my friends" starfire stated.

"No offense Starfire, but silkie is a bug"

"Uh, fang? Do you hear buzzing noises?" asked beast boy, his ears perking up to a buzzing noise. "maybe it's from him?" asked Fang pointing towards a fly the size of a small dog. "Dude!" cried Beast boy. The Fly made some kind of gagging noise and spat out dark energy at beast boy and hit him square in the face, launching him over and overturned couch. "gasundheit" groaned Beast boy.

"None the less Raven, I love silkie as such and I will see to it that silkie will get all the strength and care he needs from me, and I believe you will do such as well"

"I have to agree on that. Fang is plenty strong, but she needs training to be able to master that strength that she has"

"Alright you apes, you asked for it. Let's get it on!" cried Beast Boy. He morphed into a gorilla and slammed his arm on the table. The other ape that Fangs powers manifested itself into slammed its arm in a similar manner. The two apes locked hands and began to arm wrestle.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting something but we still have the problem of finding out why she was sent in the past" said Robin

"She told us that someone had managed to turn the people against us and actually start a civil war between the heroes and the people, who it was specifically we don't know yet. I didn't get to read the letter in detail yet" answered Raven.

"Sounds like Cadmus actually doing something. Forgetting all that we do for them and they treat us as if we're the threat". Robin smacked his fist in his hand and kicked the ground. Starfire looked at the masked crime fighter with confusion. She turned to her friend hoping that Raven would be able to provide some information. Sadly Raven could not; she shrugged and looked at Robin hoping that he would explain. "Who is this Cadmus you speak of Robin? And why do they think we are the threat when we are their protectors?" asked Starfire. Robin looked at Starfire and took a deep breath before answering.

"Cadmus is a secret organization created by the government in the slight chance that the heroes turn on the people and try to take over. They create weapons of war that are designed to combat and take us down if necessary. They think that they are true heroes and treat us as the enemy. They do not trust us Starfire, If fang really did come from a time where Cadmus and earths heroes are at war with each other. We need to find a way to stop it and convince Cadmus that we aren't a threat"

"Alright girls and boy the T-car is fixed and she is ready to go" announced Cyborg. "But please be gentle with the doors alright?" he added. The team got into the car and began to drive home.

When they got back to the tower the whole team was not surprised to find the building a mess. "Beast boy is so going to get it" muttered Raven as she went towards the common room with the others following in tow. The doors to the common room opened to reveal the couches set up as a fort of some kind with the top of two heads lingering on the top. "Alright you two we can see you up there now show yourselves" demanded Robin. The two popped up from their hiding spot with worried expressions. "Now I want to know who made this mess". Beast boy and Fang pointed at each other and the team groaned planting their faces in their palms. "It doesn't matter anymore, just start cleaning it up" groaned Robin.

Suddenly the ground started to rumble and everyone looked in different directions to find the source of the rumbling. Beast boy went to the door behind him and placed his ear against the door. "This sounds like a" he gasped in realization and started running "Dudes run for your lives!" "Why man?" asked Cyborg. The door burst open to reveal shadow elephants rushing in the direction of the titans. The titans screamed and ran. Robin saw an open window and called out to the team "Titans this way!" he pulled out his grapple gun, jumped out the window and pulled himself to safety. Starfire grabbed Cyborg and hauled him out the window while Beast boy morphed into a Pteradon and carried Fang and Raven flew out the window.

"What kinda crummy birthday is this? I'm cleaning up for a mess I didn't make". Beast boy was finishing up the last of the mess. The clean up job took a good three hours making it well into the afternoon. Cyborg was nice enough to send in some cleaning drones to help with the mess but, most of the cleaning was left to Beast Boy. Meanwhile Robin and the rest of the team had come to fang and asked her a few questions concerning who the person they were supposed to look out for was. Beast Boy he finished the last of his work and breathed out a sigh of relief and collapsed on the couch. Beast boy heard the doors open and looked up. Raven had walked in hand in hand with Fang. "so how'd it go?" asked Beast Boy. Raven looked at him and breathed heavily before answering.

"We found out who it is. His name is Wilson. Slade Wilson"

* * *

Coop: well i didn't feel like having her tell yet so I decided to have the problems of being a hero interrupt the conversation. and yes like i said i was getting silly for this chapter. don't worry I haven't given up on this story yet


	6. Chapter 6

**Coop:** Sorry for long time to wait for update. but here's next part. I'm not very fond of this one seeing as i could have done better. enjoy though

* * *

Beast Boy gasped. "Hold on. Slade has a first name?" Ravens' jaw dropped at how short Beast Boy's attention could be.

"Will you focus Beast Boy? It's because of Slade that we are in a war in the future, that we're being hunted down, that our little girl has to suffer the pain of being separated from us! When did he go from being a super villain to being the leader of rebels who decide to hunt us down? And all you can think about is him having a first name?" Raven snapped. "How do you survive with that kind of attention span? I wonder how Fang even made it to existence through us, and she's our THIRD!" the ground rumbled as Raven's volume increased.

"Look Raven I know okay? I'm not a complete idiot, I'm just curious okay? I mean if Slade is going by his civilian name then shouldn't we have been able to at least warn the government or something that they've done something wrong? And how the hell am I supposed to know how Fang exists right now? You're the one who said yes! I mean how is she even still here if both of us know that she's OURS?" Beast Boy yelled back.

"Well even if I did say yes which would be a miracle in itself what makes you think I'd even consider staying in the same bed as you?"

"we share the same house already!"

Fang let go of Raven's hand and started to walk off as Beast Boy and Raven started to get in each others face, she disliked it when people fought. She came here to prevent the fighting not make more fighting happen. Especially between the two people who meant the world to her.

"And you know what Raven? I- huh? Where's Fang?" he stopped enough to notice she had gone. Something he was surprised she could do, what with his hearing being very acute. Raven stopped scowling at him and took a look around to notice that the small girl was gone.  
"Where'd she go?" Raven wondered aloud.

"No use just standing here and wondering, let's go find out" answered Beast Boy as he ran through the doorway with Raven in pursuit. They searched every room they could think of starting at the top working their way down. But no sign of Fang could be found anywhere. Beast boy started searching his way from the bottom back up when he decided to break the silence between him and his friend. "You know, growing up in Africa I had to run on instinct a lot" he continued when he didn't hear Raven say anything to him. "It's the reason why I do a lot of things, not just because I'm a teenager. Growing up in Africa I had to run on instinct, it's mostly the reason why I do what I do. But the doom patrol taught me control too". He slammed another door that did not have Fang in the room.

"Growing up where I was told about my father using me and how I was to always stay in control if I wanted to keep my father from using me, you can see why I can't tolerate you a lot of the time"

"Because I grew up in the wild, and you grew up with monks? Raven, we're so alike in so many ways it's not even funny. I told you before, You think you're alone but you're not."

"and how are we alike beast boy?"

"we both had to learn how to survive. You learned to survive through control. I learned through instinct. Dude it's not rocket science"

"you're not convincing me, learning control and survival aren't very similar"

"Try saying that when you're fighting the instincts of every animal in the animal kingdom, remember Rae

"Listen, Beast Boy I'm sorry for snapping at you about the whole Slade thing"

"ah you know me enough that I forgive you, just laugh at one little joke and we can call it even" Beast Boy turned and started heading towards the gym doors. "Hey did you hear the one about a guy who walked into a bar? He said-" as he opened the doors a staff belonging to Robin came flying and hit Beast boy square in the forehead. Beast boy fell in a heap clutching his head and rolling on the ground. "OW!"

"Beast Boy, you okay?" asked Robin. He stood by the door with a shocked look on his face.

Raven ran over to the fallen titan and tried to get him to sit up straight. "I can help you if you stay still" she said as she tried to examine the injury. It was a decent sized lump and it was bruised as well. Raven placed her hand on the bump and her hand started glowing.

"Thanks, but I always did like the kiss it better treatment" said Beast boy. Raven lightly smacked the side of his head once she took her hand off his head.

"Just because we got married in the future doesn't mean you get to make a move on me now"

"Hey was worth a shot"

"well you missed"

"Here I thought I was the funny guy"

Robin grinned at the little moment the two were having. He cleared his throat to remind the two he was still there. Raven got up and tried regain her composure. "Mind telling me what you two are looking for?" asked Robin.

"dude, you seen Fang anywhere?" responded Beast boy.

Robin opened his mouth to reply but something caught his attention off in the distance. "she's right there" he answered. Robin pointed down the hall past the two at a little cloaked Fang.

Raven and Beast boy ran over to the little girl and Beast Boy embraced Fang in a big hug. "dude where have you been? Raven and I have been looking everywhere for you!" he exclaimed as he held the girl at arms length to inspect her. She was wearing Raven's costume. Surprisingly the tights were able to fit Fang, albeit a little loosely, and the cloak was much too big for her. Her hair was damp though and her skin did feel a little cold to the touch. "dude, did you just get out of the shower?" he asked. Fang nodded and replied "I went to mommy's room and took some of her clothes then I went to the shower."

The two sighed in relief that they hadn't lost their "bundle of joy" and walked back to the main room holding hands with Fang in the middle. Fang was enjoying this togetherness with her parents. Nothing would pull her away from this moment. Nothing. That is until she felt something pull her hands away from her parents hands. It was a pull that she was all too familiar with. Her hands phased right through her parents hands. She held her hands in front of her face and could see right through them. But just as the pull had arrived it left, and her hands became solid once more.

"hey Fang, is something wrong?" asked Beast Boy.

Fang looked from her hands to Beast Boy and Raven, a somewhat puzzled look was plastered on her face but she shook it off and answered "No, I'm fine".

* * *

**Coop: **You like? did not want? let me know what to improve. mahalo


End file.
